The Princess and The Dragon
by scarletGREMORY
Summary: Natsu Dragneel seorang anak naga mencari Lucy Heartfilia teman nya seorang penyihir roh surgawi yang menghilang setelah terlempar kedalam gerbang Eclipse. Tapi Saat ia pergi mencarinya yang ia temui bukan lah Lucy sang penyihir tetapi Lucy Heartfilia seorang tuan puteri yang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan bisakah Natsu menemukan Lucy yang ia
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Karyuu no houkou!" semburan api dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki kearah lawannya.

'Zrash' Serangan api yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu berhasil di tepis oleh sang musuh.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu Natsu Dragneel?" ucap laki-laki yang memiliki tato hitam di wajah bagian kirinya.

"Kuso! Aku belum kalah! Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu Dragneel seorang anak naga meluncurkan serangannya kembali.

'Grep' Tangan kanan Natsu berhasil ditangkap dan tentu saja membuat serangannya gagal.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan Dragon Slayer generasi pertama?"

'Grep' Mirai Rogue mencekik Natsu dengan sangat kuat. 'Kh' Natsu yang dicekik oleh Mirai Rogue hampir kehabisan napasnya.

"Natsuuu!" Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat dikenal oleh Natsu.

"L..Lucy, kh" Ucap Natsu yang masih dicekik oleh Mirai Rogue. Mirai Rogue yang mendengar suara itu tentu saja menolehkan pandangannya kearah Lucy yang saat ini berlari kearah Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia, dia lah yang akan menutup gerbang Eclipse. Aku harus membunuhnya sekarang juga!" Mirai Rogue langsung melempar Natsu dan berlari ke arah Lucy untuk menyerangnya.

"L..Lucy.."

"Lucy Heartfilia kau harus mati!" Mirai Rogue mengeluarkan serangannya, Lucy yang mengetahui itu bersiap menghadapi Mirai Rogue tapi apa daya kekuatan sihir nya sudah habis dan ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari Mirai Rogue.

'B….bagaimana ini..' batin Lucy.

Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu spirit dari kunci nya.

"Loke?!"

"Serahkan padaku Lucy. Regulus Impact!" Loke si Leo berusaha melindungi Lucy dengan mengeluarkan Regulus Impact miliknya untuk menahan serangan dari Mirai Rogue.

Serangan Mirai Rogue dan Loke saling berbenturan, serangan yang sangat besar itu menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Mirai Rogue terpental jauh dan Loke pun menghilang kembali ke dunia spirit, dan Lucy terlempar masuk kedalam gerbang Eclipse yang telah terbuka.

"Lucy!" Natsu yang melihat Lucy terlempar menuju gerbang Eclipse berusaha mengejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Natsuuuu!" Natsu tak berhasil menyelamatkan Lucy yang telah masuk ke dalam gerbang Eclipse dan menghilang di dalam nya.

"Lucyy!"


	2. Chapter 1: First Time I Meet You

**Magnolia**

Ohayo namaku Lucy Heartfilia aku adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde berusia 16 tahun. Aku anak pertama dari Jude Heartfilia seorang pengusaha nomor satu di Magnolia, dan Ibuku yang bernama Layla Heartfilia seorang desaigner yang terkenal di kota ini. Aku juga memiliki seorang adik yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda dari ku ia adalah Michelle Heartfilia. Saat ini aku sedang menikmati tidurku yang sangat nyaman, oh iya aku bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy sekolah elit yang ada di Magnolia. Setiap hari hidup ku terasa sangat damai ya walaupun terkadang juga menyebalkan tapi tidak untuk pagi ini, pagi ini adalah awal yang akan membuat hari-hari ku sangat menyebalkan.

…

'Ciiit ciiit ciiit' Suara burung bernyanyi di pagi hari membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Haaahhh sudah pagi rupanya, tidur ku nyenyak sekali…, huh? A..apa ini?" Lucy Heartfilia yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berada di sampingnya.

"Syal? D..dan apa itu? Ekor?" Lucy semakin penasaran memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik selimutnya.

"…..? …..kyaaaaa! Siapa kaliaaann?!" Jeritan Lucy berhasil membangunkan kedua makhluk itu. Dua makhluk yang baru terbangun itu hanya mengejapkan kedua matanya dan perlahan menengok kearah Lucy.

"…."

"Lucyy!" Ucap kedua makhluk itu yang langsung memeluk Lucy.

"Kyaa apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Lucy yang dipeluk erat oleh laki-laki berambut pink dan seekor kucing yang berwarna biru.

"Lucy akhirnya kami menemukan mu!" Ucap laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang memeluk Lucy.

"Huwee Lucy kau masih hidup!" ucap seekor kucing biru yang juga sedang memeluk Lucy.

"T..tunggu.."

"Nee-chan apa yang terjadi?" Terlihat seorang gadis yang berada didepan pintu kamar Lucy, Michelle Hearfilia yang mendengar kakak nya berteriak membuatnya khawatir dan langsung pergi menuju kamar kakak nya yang berada di lantai 2, tapi saat dia membuka pintunya yang ia lihat adalah kakak nya yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki dan seekor kucing.

"Maa..maaf mengganggu Nee-chan!" Michelle yang melihat itu langsung menutup pintu dan pergi meningalkan Lucy.

"T..tunggu Michelle!" Lucy yang mencoba menjelaskan saat ini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Michelle? Dia masih hidup?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pink dengan wajah polosnya tanpa menyadari bahwa kesalahpahaman ini disebabkan oleh perbuatannya.

"A..apa maksudmu dia masih hidup? Dan juga cepat turun dari ranjangku!" ucap Lucy dan langsung mendorong Natsu hingga Natsu jatuh ke lantai.

"Sekarang cepat jelaskan sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Sambung Lucy.

"Lucy kau benar-benar tidak ingat kami?" tanya Natsu.

"Dari pada tidak ingat lebih tepat nya aku memang tidak mengenal kalian" Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy jangan-jangan ini karena kau terlalu banyak makan daging yang berlemak dan mengakibatkan otak mu tertimbun banyak lemak sehingga kau tidak ingat kami" Sambung Happy si kucing biru membuat perempat siku munjul di kening Lucy.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kucing!"

"Baiklah sekarang jelaskan sebenarnya kalian siapa dan datang darimana?" kata Lucy yang sepetinya emosi nya sudah mulai stabil.

"Baiklah namaku Natsu Dragneel dan dia adalah partner ku Happy, kami adalah penyihir dari guild Fairy Tail" jawab Natsu.

"A..apa? kalian adalah penyihir?!"

"Aye! Dan kau juga penyihir seperti kami" Sambung Happy.

"Aku juga penyihir? Apa itu benar?" tanya Lucy yang terkejut diri nya disebut sebagai seorang penyihir.

"Ya kau adalah penyihir surgawi dan sihirku adalah sihir api Dragon Slayer" jelas Natsu.

"Dan aku adalah Exceed, lihat aku memiliki sayap" ucap Happy sambil menunjukkan sayap nya ke Lucy.

"T..tunggu kalian pasti bercanda, aku ini bukan penyihir seperti kalian. Dan juga Fairy tail itu bukan guild penyihir tetapi sekolah tinggi di kota ini" jelas Lucy.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, kau ini seorang penyihir seperti kami dan lihatlah aku membawa ini untukmu" Ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan sekumpulan kunci berwarna emas dan perak.

"Kunci apa ini?" Tanya nya sambil memperhatikan kunci yang diberikan oleh Natsu.

"Itu kunci milikmu, kau bisa mengambil roh surgawi dari setiap kunci itu" ucap Natsu menjelaskan kepada Lucy, entah lah Author juga berpikir kenapa Natsu jadi sedikit lebih pintar ._.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Etto kalau tidak salah seperti ini.." Natsu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka gerbang roh surgawi.

"Hira.."

"Tunggu!" potong Lucy dan membuat Natsu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan menggunakan nama panggilan yang ia berikan ke Lucy.

"Kita mencobanya lain kali saja, aku harus mandi dan pergi kesekolah seperitnya aku sudah kesiangan" Ucap Lucy sambil turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan menunggu disini" Ucap Natsu dan langsung berbaring di atas ranjang Lucy dan disusul oleh Happy.

"Aye"

Perempat siku muncul kembali di kepala Lucy. "Kalian keluuaarrr!"

'Brakk' Lucy menutup pintu dengan kasar tentu saja setelah mmengusir Natsu dan Happy dari Kamarnya.

"Lucy benar-benar menyeramkan" Ucap Happy di depan pintu kamar Lucy.

"Haha itu lah Lucy kita" jawab Natsu disertai ddengan senyuman lebarnya.

'Tep' Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tentu membuat Natsu dan Happy menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Kalian…siapa?"

…..

Lucy Heartfilia saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia memakai seragam berwarna putih dan rompi berwarna cream, rok kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu dan tentu saja rambutnya yang ia kuncir samping seperti biasanya dengan pita berwarna biru kesayangannya.

"Yosh sudah siap!"

Lucy menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan yang biasanya setiap pagi diadakannya acara sarapan bersama.

"Oha.."

"Ohayo Lucy!" ucap dua makhluk yang ia usir dari kamar nya tadi. Ya Natsu dan Happy saat ini sedang sarapan bersama keluarga besar Heartfilia. Tentu saja disana ada Michelle adik Lucy, Layla dan Jude Heartfilia Papa dan Mama Lucy.

Sarapan sedang berlangsung dengan tenang, walaupun seperti biasanya berlangsung sepeti ini tapi untuk Lucy ini berbeda. Michelle dan Layla memang menyantap makanan nya dengan tenang seperti biasa, bahkan Layla Heartfilia sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Natsu dan Happy, tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Jude Heartfilia, Papa Lucy. Ia mengeluatkan aura yang sangat mencekam yang mampu membuat lucy bergidik ngeri.

"Tuan Natsu Dragneel" Jude Heartfilia membuka suaranya.

"Ya?" Jawab Natsu sambil mengunyah makanan nya. Sementara itu Lucy hanya melirik kearah mereka berdua secara bergantian sambil berpura-pura menikmati makanannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi, aku tidak perduli dari mana asalmu dan tentangmu yang kau bilang kau adalah seorang penyihir." Ucap Jude dan langsung meneguk kopi nya. "Aku hanya ingin tau, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar puteri ku?" sambung nya.

"Kami hanya tidur bersama" Jawab Natsu dengan wajah polos nya membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terkejut, termasuk Lucy.

"Ti..tidur bersama?! Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan 'itu'?!" tanya Jude yang sudah mulai naik pitam.

"Kami sudah sering melakukan nya, ya kan Luce?" Jawab Natsu sambil menengok kearah Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy yang di tanya oleh Natsu hanya bisa diam dan mengutuk Natsu didalam pikirannya.

"APA?! Sering katamu?! Lucy cepat jelaskan apa yand dimaksud oleh laki-laki ini!" Jude Heartfilia sudah mulai geram dan membuat Lucy sangat panik dan ketakutan. Sepertinya Jude dan Natsu memiliki perbedaan arti dari 'itu' yang dimaksud oleh Jude. Dan pagi ini terjadi lah perdebatan panjang di kediaman Heartfilia.

**Ditempat lain**

"Apa? Kita akan pindah, apa itu benar Kakek?" tanya seoramg anak yang berusia 16 tahun.

"Ya dalam waktu dekat kita akan pindah ke Magnolia, Kakek ada urusan bisnis disana" Jwab seseorang yang di panggil Kakek itu.

"Tapi disini suasananya lebih nyaman dari pada di Magnolia yang sudah padat, suasana pedesaan ini yang paling aku suka" protes anak itu, membujuk sang Kakek agar tidak pergi dari tempat yang sedang mereka tinggali.

"Tidak bisa kita tetap akan pindah. Hei kau jangan bermain game saja bujuklah adikmu ini, aku ingin pergi kekantor sekarang" ucap sang Kakek seraya meninggalkan kedua cucu nya.

"Hei apa kau setuju dengan keputusan Kakek?" tanya anak 16 tahun itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawab sang kakak yang berbeda 3 tahun lebih tua dari nya.

"Kau ini benar- benar tidak sehati denganku! Baiklah sebelum kita pindah aku ingin bermain dihutan sepuasnyaaa" ucap nya seraya bersiap keluar dari rumah nya.

"Meooww" suara kucing kesayangannya membuat nya menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau ingin ikut?" tanya nya.

"Meooww" Jawab sang kucing, seakan mengerti yang diucapkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi!" seru anak itu sambil menggendong kucing kesayangannya.

"Hei kau lupa memakai sepatumu!" teriak sang kakak yang melihat adik nya pergi tanpa memakai sepatunya.

"Dasar baka"

**Magnolia**

Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi dirumah nya telah selesai Lucy berangkat menuju sekolah nya. Tentu saja perdebatan itu tidak mudah diselesaikan, Lucy bersusah payah menjelaskan kepada Papanya tentang apa yang terjadi tentu saja di bantu oleh Natsu, Mama nya dan juga Michelle adik nya sehingga membuat Jude percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap nya sambil mendeik kearah Natsu dan Happy yang saat ini sedang mengekorinya menuju sekolah.

"Tentu saja kami ingin ikut dengan mu"

"Aye!"

"Maksud ku, kenapa kalian mengikutiku?!" seperti nya Lucy sudah mulai kesal dengan meeka berdua karna kejadian tadi.

"Hei Luce kau lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh Papamu?"

"Aye! 'Natsu sebagai laki-laki kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau perbuat dan jagalah Lucy layak nya kau menjaga nyawamu' seperti itu" ucap Happy sambil meniru gaya bicara Jude Hearfilia.

"Kau pikir karna ulah siapa jadi seperti ini! Dan dari mana kau dapat pakaian itu?" tanya Lucy yang melihat pakaian Natsu telah berbeda dari sebelum nya. Saat ini Natsu memakai kaos putih dengan sweater merah dan celana berwarna abu-abu yang panjang nya hanya sampai bawah lututnya.

"Ah ini Virgo yang memberikan nya padaku?" ucap nya. Virgo adalah pelayan di rumah Lucy dan bisa dibilang ia adalah pelayan yang paling dekat dengan Lucy.

'Virgo? Tapi dikeluarga kami tidak memiliki anak laki-laki bagaimana Virgo bisa memiliki pakaian itu?' Pikirnya bingung, menurut nya Virgo adalah pelayannya yang aneh dan ajaib, ia bisa memiliki apa saja yang tidak dapat Lucy percaya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Fairy Tail Academi.

"Sugeee ini kah Fairy Tail Academi? Besar nya melebihi guid kita Natsu" ucap Happy yang terkagum-kagum melihat betapa besarnya sekolah ini.

"Apa aku bilang ini adalah sekolah tinggi yang elit, dan kalian jangan membuat onar disini mengerti?" ucap nya mengingatkan kedua makhluk itu.

"Aye!"

"Oy Natsu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Lucy melihat Natsu yang sedang mengendus membuat nya bingung.

"Bau ini.."

"Kau ini aneh Natsu ayo cepat masuk" Lucy menarik tangan Natsu dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Tunggu!" Natsu menghentikan langkah nya. "Tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia!"

**To be continue**

**-Author Corner-**

**Oy oy aku kembalii dengan fic ke-2 ku The Princess and The Dagon :D**

**Padahal My Fiancee aja blm selesai dan berani-berani nya aku bikin fic baruu -_-"**

**Tapi tenang My Fiancee masih lanjut kok tapi aku belum dapet feel yang bagus buat fic itu, jadi aku beralih ke fic ini dulu ya ;)**

**Oh ya selamat buat fandom NaruHina dan SasuSaku yang sudah menjadi canooonnn **

**Aku ikut senang ya karna secara pribadi aku ini SasuSaku lovers :3**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ke-2 ku inii :D**

**Review pleasee :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**Ohayoooo aku kembali dengan chapter 2:D**

**Oh iya peraturan bagi readers yang baca fic ini kalau kalian sudah selesai baca fic ini dimohon untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Breath-Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to.. biar lebih kerasa aja feel nya XD**

**Yaudah gausah basa-basi lagi silahkan dinikmati … :3**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **

**The Princess and The Dragon**

'Srash srash srash' suara sapu yang menggesek permukaan tanah membuat debu-debu berterbangan dan tentu saja membuat siapaun yang menghirupnya menjadi terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk, oy bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan benar!" ucap Lucy Heartfilia yang melihat Natsu dan Happy menyapu dengan kasarnya.

"Happy ayo kita bertanding siapa yang paling cepat membersihkannya dia lah yang menang!"

"Aye sir!" kedua makhluk itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkan Lucy, dan membuat Lucy sangat kesal dengan mereka.

'Bletak' dua jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Natsu dan Happy.

"I..ittai apa yang kau lakukan Luce?!" protes Natsu yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Lucy.

"Lucy kau bisa membuatku bodoh seperti Natsu" sambung Happy sambil memegang kepalanya dan disusul oleh omelan Natsu yang tidak terima dibilang bodoh.

"Kalian bisakah menyapu nya dengan benar?! Kalau kalian seperti itu kalian hanya membuat debunya berterbangan!" Lucy sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Luce kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Aye! Itu akan membuat mu lebih cepat menjadi nenek-nenek, pffftttt" ledek Happy.

"Kalian pikir siapa yang membuat ku kesal seperti ini dan harus menyapu seluruh lapangan sekolah hah?!"

"…"

*Flahback on*

"Bau ini… tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia!" Natsu mencium bau seseorang yang ia kenal dan langsung saja berlari kedalam FTA meninggalkan Lucy dan Happy dibelakangnya..

"Natsu ada apa sebenarnya?" Lucy yang bertanya pada Natsu tetapi diacuhkan olehnya, Natsu tetap berlari kedalam FTA.

"Happy lebih baik kita ikuti dia" Ucap Lucy.

"Aye!"

….

'Bau ini….tidak salah lagi' batin Natsu sambil mencari si pemilik bau itu. Natsu yang masih mencari di seluruh FTA akhirnya menemukan orang itu, orang yang memiliki bau itu.

"Rogue!" teriak Natsu memanggil Rogue yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya Sting. Rogue yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Siapa.."

'Bugh!' satu pukulan mendarat dipipi Rogue dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sting melihat Rogue dipukul oleh orang asing tentu saja tidak bisa menerimanya. Sting mencoba memukul Natsu tetapi Natsu berhasil menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu" ucap nya dengan tatapan tajam mata onyx nya yang membuat Sting bergidik ngeri.

"S..siapa kau?" tanya Rogue sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau..!" Natsu mencengkram kerah baju Rogue.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy?! Dan dimana teman-teman ku?!" tanyanya dengan suara lantang dan membuat seluruh murid FTA memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu" jawab Rogue.

"Kau..!" Natsu hampir saja memukul Rogue lagi kalau saja tidak ada suara yang ia kenal yang menghentikannya.

"Natsu hentikan!" teriak Lucy dan membuat seluruh murid FTA menoleh kearahnya.

"…"

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Lucy sambil menarik Natsu menjauh dari Rogue.

"D..dia" Happy tiba-tiba membuka suara nya terkejut melihat Rogue ada disini. Lucy melihat gelagat Happy yang aneh tentu saja membuatnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Happy?"

"Kau…..kembalikan Lucy seperti semula!" Happy menyerang Rogue dengan menggunakan kepalanya dan tentu saja membuat Rogue tersungkur kembali.

Lucy yang melihat itu langsung saja menghentikan Happy sebelum ia berbuat lebih parah lagi, dan Sting juga membantu Rogue untuk bangun dan membantu menghentikan keributan ini.

Saat Lucy dan Sting sedang melerai Natsu, Happy dan Rogue yang sedang berkelahi muncul lah sesosok perempuan yang menakutkan, dia adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan FTA, Erza Scarlet.

"Kalian! Hentikan keributan ini!" dengan satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung menghentikan perkelahian antara Natsu, Happy dan Rogue.

"E…Erza!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Erza sambil berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Lucy Heartfilia sepertinya kau bisa menjelaskan ini padaku" ucap Erza sambil melirik tajam keara Lucy, dan membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri.

"A..aye!" Jawab Lucy.

Lucy menjelaskan kejadian yang sebernarnya, awalnya ia pikir Natsu akan segera diberi pelajaran oleh Erza tapi nyatanya ia juga terkena imbasnya. Alasannya, tentu karena Lucy lah yang membawa Natsu dan Happy kesini dan membiarkan mereka membuat keributan. Akhirnya Erza memberi mereka hukuman yaitu harus membersihkan seluruh lapangan yang ada disekolah ini, dan tentu saja dengan sekolah yang sebesar ini jumlah lapangan dan ukurannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dibersihkan.

*Flashback off*

"Huwaa segarnyaa" ucap Lucy yang baru saja meneguk minumannya yang ia beli tadi. Saat ini Lucy, Natsu dan Happy sedang beristirahat di taman sekolah yang biasanya ramai saat jam makan siang nanti.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Erza, hampir setengah hari mereka mengerjakannya dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka sangat lelah.

"Natsu kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menyerang Rogue" Lucy membuka perbicaraan disela acara istirahat mereka.

'Gluk' Natsu meneguk minumannya. " Aku pikir dia Rogue yang aku kenal" ucap nya agak lemas dan tatapan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rogue….yang telah menghancurkan semuanya, membuka gerbang Eclipse, menghancurkan harapan semua orang dan membuatmu tidak mengingat kami!" Ucap nya sampil mengeratkan kepalannya pada minuman kaleng yang ia pegang membuat kaleng itu menjadi remuk.

"A..aye dia menghancurkan segala nya" ucap Happy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Natsu.. Happy' Ucap nya dalam hati, entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mereka alami.

"A..ano apakah Lucy yang kalian cari itu sangat berharga?" Ucap nya tiba-tiba membuat Natsu dan Happy menengok kearah nya.

"Tentu saja bagi kami kau sangat beharga Lucy" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ucapannya Natsu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bukan Lucy yang kalian cari?"

"Tidak!" Natsu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy.

"N..Natsu"

"Kau pasti Lucy kami, kau pasti hanya hilang ingatan dan tidak bisa mengingat kami. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan ingatan mu dan.." Natsu menggantungkan kalimat nya sambil melihat kearah tangan Lucy yang ia pegang. "Aku pasti akan mengembalikan lambang Fairy Tail ke tangan mu ini dan ikut bersamaku kembali ke Fairy Tail" ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ucapan Natsu dan tindakannya yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat Lucy blushing seketika.

"A..apa maksudmu b..baka" ucapnya langsung menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Luce?" tanya nya polos, oh ayolah Natsu kalimat terakhirmu itu terdengar deperti kau sedang melamar tuan puteri kita ini -.-

"Pfffftttt Natsu kau bodoh" Ucap Happy, tampaknya Happy yang lebih peka disini dibandingkan Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu Happy?!"

"Nandemonai" Jawab Happy dan memalingkan muka nya juga, membuat Natsu sangat kesal.

"Hey sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kaliaaaaannnn?!"

**Di pesawat**

"Hoy sampai kapan kau akan cemberut seperti itu?" tanya sang kakak kepada adik nya yang masih saja cemberut sejak awal keberangkatan mereka.

"Apa kau masih kesal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu! Kakek bilang dalam waktu dekat kita akan pindah tapi kenapa siang ini juga kita berangkat! Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tingggal pada teman-teman ku!" Jawabnya emosi, sang kakak yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya.

Anak yang berusia enam belas tahun itu kesal karena secara tiba-tiba mereka harus pindah ke Magnolia. Sang kakek juga tidak tau menau tentang ini, saat si Kakek baru sampai dikantornya tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon yang mengharuskan ia pindah ke Magnolia hari ini juga, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah dari orang yang menelpon nya. Dan keputusan si kakek tentu saja membuat cucu ke dua nya merasa sangat kesal.

"Kakek! Aku ingin kembali sekarang! Aku tidak mau ke Magnolia!" Cucu ke dua nya ini merengek kepada kakek nya tapi apa daya kakek nya sedang tertidur pulas dan tidak dapat mendengar rengekan cucu nya itu.

"Kakek!"

"Hei kau diam lah kakek sedang istirahat, dia juga pasti lelah karena kita pergi secara tiba-tiba tanpa persiapan" Ucap sang kakak menghentikan rengekan adik nya.

"Hmph" sang adik memanyunkan mulutnya kembali. Sang kakak yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat kebawah kearah kaki adik nya.

"Kau tidak memakai sepatumu lagi?!" tanya nya.

"Bukan urusan mu!" jawab si adik ketus.

"Dengarkan aku, Magnolia adalah kota yang besar kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan mu ini. kau itu cucu dari keluarga terhormat kau mau orang-orang mengira kau adalah anak dari kalangan bawah?" jelas sang kaka kepada adik nya berharap ia bisa mengerti.

"Iya yaa…." Jawab nya malas.

"Meeoooww" suara kucing menginterupsi si adik.

"Ah gomen aku membangunkan mu ya?" ucap nya kepada kucing kesayangannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Meeoooww"

"kau bisa tidur lagi, aku tidak janji tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi" ucap nya sambil mengelus kucing kesayangan nya itu. Sepertinya hanya kucing itu yang dapat menenangkan nya.

…

Di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali hanya kegelapan yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak ada orang lain ataupun makhluk hidup lainnya yang ada hanyalah kegelapan.

"Dimana ini?" ucap seorang gadis blonde yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsan nya.

'Gelap sekali tempat ini' ucap nya dalam hati, ia sedikit takut karena tempat ini sangat gelap

"Haloo apa ada orang?"

"…." Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Teman-temaannn!" teriaknya lagi. Tapi hasil nya tetap sama tidak ada yang menjawab nya.

Entah sadar atau tidak air mata telah terjatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Erzaaa! Grayy! Hapyy!..." teriak nya lagi berharap salah satu dari nama itu menyahut panggilannya.

"N..Natsu… hiks" Air mata nya tidak bisa terbendung lagi, air mata gadis itu mengalir dengan deras nya di dalam kegelapan ini gadis itu putus asa.

Dan satu hal yang dapat kita ketahui, Lucy Heartfilia si penyihir roh surgawi terjebak di dalam kegelapan ruang dan waktu.

**To be Continue**

**-Author Corner-**

**Chapter 2 is up! **

**Gimana gimana cerita nya bagus gak? Atau kurang memuaskan T.T**

**Gomenne typo bertebaran… ;.;**

**Ya walaupun yang review baru sedikit tapi aku terharu sama kalian yang udh nge riview fic aku ini.. :')**

**Arigato Gozaimaisu! **

**Dan ini dia balasan untuk readers yang udah nge riview :3**

**Ghozt: Iya ni udah aku update ^^**

**Battery: Pasti aku lanjuutt :D**

**R.I.P: Pasti dilanjuuutt :D**

**Yosh arigato yang sudah me riview dan buat silent reader aku tunggu riview dari kalian. Riview kalian berpengaruh sama kelanjutan fic ini ****J**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Peoples

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **

**Rule: setelah membaca fic ini diharapkan untuk mendegarkan lagu ****_Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by Breath _**

**The Princess and The Dragon**

Hari Sabtu, hari dimana seluruh kegiatan sekolah diliburkan tentu saja bagi mereka yang seorang pelajar memanfaatkan hari ini untuk bersantai ataupun pergi ke tempat-tempat hiburan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" suara jeritan Lucy Heartfilia yang saat ini sedang dibawa terbang oleh Happy dalam rangka untuk 'meyakinkan kalau Lucy adalah Lucy'.

"Kyaaa! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jatuh!" ucap Lucy yang merasa ngeri berada sangat tinggi diatas langit.

Happy yang merasa terusik dengan suara jeritan Lucy memutuskan untuk menurunkannya kembali ke halaman belakang rumah Lucy dimana disana juga ada Natsu yang sedang menunggu.

"Akhirnyaa.." Lucy merasa lega karena sudah diturunkan kembali dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana Happy apa dia benar-benar Lucy kita?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hmm ada sedikit perbedaan. Aku pikir Lucy yang sekarang lebih ringan, mungkin perbedaannya sekitar 0.05 ton" jelas Happy.

"Jangan menghitungnya dalam ton!" protes Lucy.

Tahap pertama sudah selesai dengan hasil yang kurang meyakinkan untuk mereka, dan sekarang saatnya tahap kedua.

"Yosh Luce sekarang lakukan apa yang aku ajarkan tadi"

"Hmm baiklah tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil" ucap Lucy yang merasa kurang yakin dengan hal ini.

"Coba saja dulu"

"Aye!"

"Hm baiklah…" Lucy mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Hirake! Hoohekyuu no tobira! Aquarius!"

"….."

"Are? Tidak ada yang muncul, apa aku bilang ini tidak akan berhasil" Ucap Lucy melihat tidak ada yang muncul dari kunci yang ia pegang tadi.

"Mungkin Aquarius sedang kencan dengan Scorpio, kau coba saja panggil Virgo" ucap Happy sambil menyerahkan kunci Virgo.

"Baik akan kucoba lagi. Hirake! Shojokyuu no tobira! Virgo!"

"…."

"Tetap tidak berhasil" ucap Lucy mulai putus asa. Natsu dan Happy juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Lucy tidak bisa memanggil roh surgawi dari kuncinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba kunci yang perak?" ucap Natsu masih bersikeras agar Lucy tetap mau mencoba.

"Natsu hasilnya akan sama saja, aku memang bukan seorang penyihir"

"Tidak! Pasti ada yang salah! Jangan-jangan disini seperti di Edolas yang membuatmu tidak bisa menggunakan sihir" Ucap Natsu masih ngotot.

"Natsu…"

"Hime" ucapan Lucy terputus karena datang nya Virgo, pelayannya.

"Ya ada apa Virgo?"

"Maaf Hime saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hari ini anda harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang anda pinjam minggu lalu" jelas Virgo.

"Astaga aku lupa. Terima kkasih Virgo aku akan segera kesana"

"Apa perlu saya siapkan mobil Hime?" tanya Virgo lagi.

"Tidak usah aku akan jalan kaki saja. Natsu, Happy kalian mau ikut?" tanya Lucy, dijawab dengan jawaban khas Happy dan anggukan kecil dari Natsu.

…..

Mobi hitam mewah sedang melaju menelusuri kota Magnolia, ada empat orang yang berada didalam mobil itu, supir mobil dan ke tiga majikannya.

"Kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah lelah!" ucap anak enam belas tahun yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan tentu masih kesal juga dengan kakek nya yang secara tiba-tiba membawa nya pindah ke kota ini.

"Sebentar lagi, kau bersabarlah sedikit. Kalau kau lelah tidurlah seperti kakak mu itu" ucap sang kakek yang beradadi jok depan.

"Hmph" anak itu hanya memanyunkan kedua bibir nya sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Saat sedang melihat keluar jendela ia menemukan hal yang menarik dan seakan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Hentikan mobilnya" ucap anak itu setelah melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang kakek saat mobil nya berhenti.

"Aku….ada urusan sebentar kek" ucap anak itu sambi keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan kucing nya yang sedang tertidur diatas pangkuan kakak nya.

"Hei apa kau tau jalan pulangnya?!"

"Iya aku sudah tau kek nanti aku bisa naik bis!" jawab anak itu yang sudah berlari semakin jauh.

Sang Kakek yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan cucu nya, dan satu hal yang membuat pikirannya lelah adalah..

"Lagi-lagi dia tidak memakai sepatunya" ucap nya pelan.

Anak enam belas tahun itu berlari mencari orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Aku pasti tidak salah lihat' batinnya sambil berlari mengacuhkan orang-orang yang heran melihatnya berlari tidak memakai sepatu.

…

"Natsu sampai kapan wajahmu akan murung seperti itu?" tanya Happy yang melihat Natsu berwajah murung sejak kejadian dirumah Lucy tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan disekitar taman kota Magnolia setelah mengemalikan buku yang dipinjam Lucy minggu lalu dan juga sekalian meminjam beberapa buku lagi untuk Lucy baca.

"Natsu sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Lucy juga mencoba membuat Natsu merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak memikirkannya?! Bagaimana kalau kau memang bukan Lucy yang aku cari?!" jawab Natsu dan membuat langkah kaki Lucy berhenti.

Lucy yang melihat keadaan Natsu saat ini merasa khawatir, entah karena melihat keadaan Natsu atau karena keinginannya sendiri Lucy tiba-tiba memeluk Natsu dan membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut.

"Natsu jika memang benar aku bukan Lucy yang kau cari, setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama kan" ucap nya lembut membuat Natsu sedikit terhenyak.

"L..Lucy" Natsu membalas pelukan hangat Lucy, mereka berpelukan cukup lama membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka.

"Pfffttt kkkaaliaann ssaalliinngg ssuukkkaaa" Ucap Happy tiba-tiba membuat Lucy sadar dan terkejut membut nya langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada Natsu dan tentu saja saat ini wajah Lucy memerah seketika.

"A..apa yang k..kau katakan, i.i..itu t..tidak seperti yang kau kira!" elaknya, Lucy sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu ditempat umum seperti ini. Ia yakin bahwa tadi orang-orang pasti melihat kearah mereka.

"Lucy wajahmu merah" ledek Happy lagi, membuat Lucy salah tingkah. Sepertinya ini memang menjadi hobi Happy tersendiri.

"T..tidak! Natsu jelaskan sesuatu pada nya!"

"Huh? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bingungnya.

"K..kalian menyebalkaaann!" teriak Lucy frustasi dengan tingkah mereka.

"Lucy" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang gadis yang dikenali oleh Lucy.

…

"Dimana sih mereka?" anak enam belas tahun itu masih mencari orang yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Sudah cukup lama dia mencarinya disekitar taman ini.

"Aku yakin tadi kearah sini" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia terus mencarinya, berkeliling di sekitar taman kota Magnolia. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia ia berhasil menemukannya, orang yang ia cari sedang berjalan menuju salah satu toko yang ada disekitar taman itu.

"Itu dia!" ucap nya langsung berlari menuju orang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

…..

"Lisanna jadi ini toko baru mu?" Lucy, Natsu dan Happy sekarang sedang berada di toko aksesoris Lisanna yang baru buka beberapa hari lalu.

Lisanna membuka toko ini bersama dengan temannya Bickslow. Lisanna juga sudah mengenal Natsu dan Happy sejak insiden di FTA dan tentu seluruh murid FTA terutama teman-teman Lucy bertanya-tanya siapa itu Natsu dan Happy, khususnya Happy kucing yang bisa bicara dan terbang membuat Lucy harus mencari alasan yang tepat dan ia memutuskan berkata bahwa Happy adalah robot baru yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan ayahnya.

"Iya aku dan Bickslow baru membuka nya beberapa hari yang lalu, kami juga masih dalam masa promo loh" jelas Lisanna.

"Oh benarkah? Promo apa?" ucap Lucy sangat antusias, sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan hal-hal yang berbau promosi seperti ini.

"Ada beberapa aksesoris yang kami jual dengan setengah harga dan ada juga pembuatan gantungan Hand Phone dengan desain sendiri"

"Wah benarkah?! Aku mauu!" ucap Happy tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia juga tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Baiklah, kau buat saja desain nya dikertas ini nanti Bickslow akan membuatkannya untukmu" ucap Lisanna sambil memberikan kertas dan pensil.

"Aye!" Happy dengan cepat langsung membuat desain yang ia inginkan.

"Hei Happy bukankah kau tidak punya Hand Phone?" tanya Lucy.

"Biarkan saja wee" ucap nya sambil menjulukan lidahnya membuat perempatan siku muncul di kepala Lucy.

"Umm Natsu kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Lucy yang melihat Natsu diam saja sejak tadi, entah mengapa sejak kejadian ia memeluk Natsu membuat nya merasa agak gugup untuk bicara dengan Natsu.

"Tidak, biar Happy saja yang beli" jawab nya dan disusul oleh anggukan dari Lucy.

Saat mereka sedang berada dalam toko milik Lisanna tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka. Tentu kita semua tau salah satunya adalah anak yang berusia enam belas tahun, tapi ternyata satu orang lagi adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Natsu Dragneel aku menemukan mu…"

….

"Gelap sekali aku tidak bisa melihat apapun" Lucy Heartfiia yang terjebak di dalam kegelapan ruang dan waktu sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Teman-teman kalian dimana?" ucap nya dengan nada gemetar.

"Andai saja kunci ku ada padaku aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini"

"Natsuuu!" Lucy Heartfilia berteriak memanggil Natsu, berharap Natsu mendengar dan menjawabnya. Kegelapan ini perlahan-lahan akan menghilangkan harapan Lucy untuk kembali. Hanya kekuatan hati yang kuat yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Lucy Heartfilia kuat kah hati mu menghadapi ini? Percaya kah kau pada keajaiban? Masih berharap kah kau kalau Natsu akan datang menyelamatkan mu? Entahlah hanya kau yang tau. Teruslah telusuri tempat yang gelap ini dan berharaplah kau bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

**To be continue..**

**#Author Corner**

**Hei hei aku kembaliiii, gomenne update nya lama aku sempet sakit jadi gak bisa nulis fic sama sekali ;_;**

***Kok aku merasa chapter ini pendek ya ?_?**

**Tapi aku tetep lanjutin fic ini kok walaupun aku gak bisa janji kalo bakal update kilat..**

**Oh iya soal peraturan lagu itu aku tidak maksa kok, bagi yg punya silahkan ikuti aturannya bagi yg gak punya lagu nya ya gak apa2 masih boleh baca fic aku, itu cuma buat pelengkap aja supaya feel dari fic aku ini lebih ngena ya walaupun masih abal2 sih hehe :3**

**Daann ini dia balasan untuk review kaliaaannn xD**

**dnadisahnurafifah: iya ini udah aku lanjutin ceritanya, arigatoo udah review Xd**

**virgon24: gak apa2 kok kalau gak punya ini cuma buat pelengkap aja :3 ni udah aku lanjutt terus baca yaa xD**

**Momo-chan: ya kan ya kan nge feel bgt x3 aku juga suka bgt sama lagu nya , aku terinspirasi dari lagu itu bwt bikin fic ini :D *siapa yg nanya -_-* hmm anak enam belas tahun itu natsu ya? Hmm bener apa enggak ya kamu nya :3 ikutin aja terus kelanjutan cerita nyaaa ;D**

**Arigato yang udah nge review untuk silent reader aku masih tunggu loh review kaliaannn ^^**

***oh iya tolong baca juga fic aku yg My Fiancee #promodikit hehe**


	5. Chapter 4: The Princess or The Witch

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **

**Rule: setelah membaca fic ini diharapkan untuk mendegarkan lagu ****_Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by Breath _**

"Wah ini bagus sekali" ucap Happy melihat gantungan Hand Phone yang ia pesan ke Lisanna tadi, desain yang ia buat adalah desain dirinya, Carla, dan Lily kedua temannya yang ia rindukan.  
>"Arigato Lisanna!" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk Lisanna.<br>"Iya sama-sama kau bisa pesan lagi kalau kau mau"  
>"Aye! kalau aku sempat aku akan kemari dan memesan lagi" jawab Happy yang mengabaikan fakta bahwa yang membayar adalah Lucy.<br>"Baiklah Lisanna kami pergi dulu, terimakasih sebelumnya" ucap Lucy sambil menarik Happy keluar dari toko kilik Lisanna.  
>"Ya kapan-kapan mampir lah lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan.<p>

.

Setelah keluar dari toko Lisanna, Lucy, Happy dan Natsu masih berkeliling disekitar taman kota Magnolia. Entah kenapa Lucy ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu santai bersama Natsu dan Happy, oh ya jangan lupa tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang anak yang berumur 16 tahun yang masih setia mengikuti mereka.  
>"Hei bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana" ucap Lucy sambil menenjuk kesebuah hamparan rumput yang luas dan juga terdapat danau yang tak kalah indahnya.<br>"Baiklah aku juga sudah lumayan lelah" jawab Natsu menyetujui Lucy dan akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dihamparan rumput yang luas itu.

Lucy memutuskan untuk membaca Novel yang ia pinjam sebelumnya dan Happy tertidur dihamparan rumput itu, kalau Natsu sepertinya ia sedang serius membaca manga yang juga dipinjam oleh Lucy.  
>"Hei Natsu kau serius sekali membaca manga itu" ucap Lucy yang heran melihat Natsu sangat serius membaca manga ia yang pinjam.<br>"Anoo Luce sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sih?" tanya Natsu sambil memperlihatkan halaman yang ia baca.  
>'Bluussh' dalam sekejap wajah Lucy memerah. Lucy blushing karena gambar dari halaman itu adalah gambar dua orang yang sedang berciuman dan tentu saja membuat Lucy sulit untuk menjelaskannya karena itu membuatnya malu sendiri.<br>"Luce kenapa wajahmu memerah?"  
>"A... ti-tidak apa-apa haha" jawab nya gugup.<p>

Natsu yang merasa bingung akhirnya mengabaikan keadaan Lucy saat ini dan ia melanjutkan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya.  
>"Lihat ini Luce aku bingung dengan kalimat si perempuan ini dia bilang 'aku bisa merasakan kehangatan melalui bibirnya' apa laki-laki ini sedang memberikan kekuatannya pada perempuan itu?"<br>'Pfffttt dia bodoh' ucap seorang anak berusia 16 tahun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon tanpa diketahui oleh Natsu dan Lucy.  
>"E-etto a-aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya" dusta nya sumpah demi apapun Lucy benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Natsu, apa dia sungguh tidak mengerti atau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti?<br>"Tunggu sebentar"ucap Natsu tiba-tiba membuat Lucy menoleh kearahnya.  
>"Kalau benar laki-laki sedang memberikan kekuatannya pada si perempuan berarti jika aku lakukan 'ini' padamu mungkin kekuatanku bisa membantu untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu" ucapnya senang mengetahui fakta yang tidak benar -_-<p>

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy membuat Lucy gugup setengah mati.  
>Dekat..<p>

Makin dekat..

Sangat dekat..

"T-tunggu!" cegah Lucy yang menahan wajah Natsu yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi berhasil menciumnya.  
>"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu dan menjauh dari wajah Lucy.<br>"K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu baka!" ucapnya sambil menahan rasa gugupnya.  
>"Kenapa tidak bisa? aku kan hanya ingin membantumu"<br>"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, yang tadi itu dilakukan bukan untuk memberikan kekuatan t-tapi itu namanya b-berciuman" ucapnya sambil menahan malu.  
>"Berciuman? apa itu?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.<br>'Natsu baka' rutuknya dalam hati, Lucy menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sejak tadi berdebar tak karuan.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. C-ciuman itu menyatukan bibir kita dengan o-orang yang kita suka dengan begitu perasaan keduanya akan tersampaikan" jelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Natsu sedang berpikir sejenak sepertinya ia sedang mencerna apa yang sedang Lucy jelaskan padanya.  
>"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan!" tiba-tiba Natsu berkata seperti itu dengan semangat, membuat Lucy sangat terkejut.<br>"Kau bilang hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang kita suka kan? Aku menyukaimu jadi ayo kita lakukan!" ucapnya semangat.  
>"E-ehh?! kau menyukai ku?!"<br>"Ya aku menyukai Lucy!" jawab Natsu penuh keyakinan.  
>Lucy yang mendengar itu sangat senang tapi tiba-tiba ia juga merasa sedih, ia berpikir apa benar Natsu menyukainya? Natsu menyukai siapa? Lucy Heartfilia seorang tuan puteri atau Lucy Heartfilia yang seorang penyihir?<p>

"Luce kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu yang heran karena tiba -tiba Lucy terlihat murung.  
>"Ah tidak apa-apa. E-etto sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap" ucap nya sambil melangkah duluan meninggalkan Natsu dan Happy.<br>"Oy Luce tunggu! Happy cepat bangun kita harus segera pulang" ucapnya sambil menggoyang tubuh Happy.  
>"A-aye" sahutnya malas.<p>

Natsu dan Happy menyusul Lucy yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. dan anak 16 tahun yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka juga memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia ingat ada janji dengan Kakeknya bahwa hari ini akan ada makan malam bersama dengan klien Kakeknya.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat tiba disebuah rumah mewah bernuansa klasik, disana sudah ada keluarga besar Heatrfilia (minus Lucy) yang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya si pemilik mobil dan cucunya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Selamat datang tuan Makarov Dreyar" sambut Jude kepada klien bisnisnya itu.  
>"Terima kasih tuan Jude Heartfilia karena sudah menyambut kami" ucap Makarov sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.<br>"Maaf karena menyuruh anda tiba-tiba untuk segera datang kesini" ucap Jude sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.  
>"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengerti ini pasti keadaan yang sangat mendesak sampai kau menyuruhku untuk segera tiba disini" ucap sang kakek "Oh iya perkenalkan ini cucu ku Laxus" sambungnya memperkenalkan Laxus pada Jude dan keluarganya.<br>"Halo paman, saya Laxus Dreyar" ucap Laxus sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.  
>"Kau memiliki cucu yang tampan tuan" ucap Jude.<br>"Ah kau bisa saja, sebenarnya cucu ku ada 1 lagi tapi maaf dia pergi sebentar sepertinya ia memiliki keperluan lain" ucap nya yang merasa tidak enak pada Jude.  
>"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Jude "Ah dan perkenalkan juga ini adalah isteriku Layla, puteri ku yang ke dua Michele dan pelayan keluarga kami Virgo" ucap nya, dan mereka pun memberi salam kepada Makarov. "Dan maaf juga karena puteriku yang pertama tidak bisa datang ia sedang pergi dengan temannya"<br>"Tidak apa-apa tuan Jude aku juga bisa mengerti haha" ucapnya sambil tertawa ramah.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan masuk tuan Makarov" Jude mempersilahkan masuk Makarov kerumah barunya, rumah ini adalah aset dari keluarga Heartfilia jadi wajar saja kalau Jude yang mempersilahkan masuk.<br>"Virgo bisa tolong ambilkan dokumenku dirumah? Sepertinya aku lupa membawanya" Titahnya kepada Virgo.  
>"Baik tuan" jawab nya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Dreyar. Saat baru beberapa langkah ia melihat sesuatu yang baru saja turun dari mobil.<br>"Meeooww" seekor kucing yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kediaman tuannya yang baru.  
>"Kucing?"<p>

.

"Tadaima.." ucap Lucy, Natsu dan Happy bersamaan saat sampai di rumah Lucy.  
>"Okaeri Hime, Natsu-san dan Happy-san " Jawab Virgo yang sedang membawa dokumen milik Jude.<br>"Virgo apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Lucy melihat map yang sedang dibawa Virgo.  
>"Ini dokumen milik Jude-sama yang tertinggal aku disuruh membawanya" jelasnya.<br>"Memangnya Papa sedang ada dimana?"  
>"Hari ini Jude-sama, Layla-sama dan Michele-sama sedang makan malam di kediaman keluarga Dreyar klien bisnis Jude-sama yang baru tiba hari ini"<br>"Dreyar?!" Natsu dan Happy tiba-tiba berteriak karena terkejut mendengar nama Dreyar.  
>"Ada apa? Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Lucy.<br>"Ya, Dreyar adalah nama dari master kami Makarov Dreyar dan cucu nya Laxus Dreyar yang merupakan penyihir tingkat S sekaligus teman kami di Fairy Tail" jelas Natsu dan di iyakan oleh Happy.  
>"Ya kalian benar, tapi sepertinya Makarov-sama memiliki 1 orang cucu lagi"<br>"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Happy.  
>"Aku belum melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia anak perempuan"<br>"Apa?! jadi Laxus punya adik?!" lagi-lagi Natsu dan Happy terkejut karena mengetahui fakta tersembunyi dari Laxus.  
>"Hei kalian lupa ini bukan dunia kalian, jadi tentu ada beberapa perbedaan disini" ucap Lucy mengingatkan mereka dan hanya di jawab oleh kalimat 'ohh' dan anggukan dari mereka.<br>"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Hime" ucap Virgo dan segera bergegas menuju kediaman Makarov Dreyar.  
>"Tunggu Virgo aku ikut!" Happy menyusul Virgo yang sudah melangkah pergi terlebih dahulu.<br>"Happy mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Lucy khawatir kalau Happy akan membuat onar.  
>"Aku ingin makan ikan yang banyak! Jaa-ne!" Happy terbang menyusul Virgo meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy dirumah.<br>"Curang! Aku juga mau ikut!" ucap Natsu bersiap menyusul Happy.  
>"Tunggu!" cegah Lucy menarik syal Natsu membuat Natsu sedikit tercekik dan akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.<br>"Kalau kau juga pergi kesana bisa-bisa akan jadi kacau, lebih baik kau disini saja" titahnya, ia tau sekali kelakuan Happy dan Natsu jika mereka sedang bersama. Bisa-bisa acara makan malam itu jadi berantakan kalau mereka berdua ada disana.

"Tapi kan aku juga mau makan yang banyak!" rengeknya. Lucy hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Natsu yang benar-benar kekanakan.  
>"Di dapur pasti ada makanan, makanlah sepuasmu kalau kau mau"<br>"Benarkah?!" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.  
>"Iya"<br>"Waahh arigato!" ucapnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur, Lucy yang melihat tingkah Natsu hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tunggu, ada satu hal yang baru ia sadari yang membuat senyunya hilang seketika.  
>"T-tunggu dulu, Papa, Mama, Michele, Virgo dan Happy sedang makan malam dengan keluarga Dreyar. Berarti saat ini aku dan Natsu hanya berdua saja?"<p>

"Huwaaaaa!" teriaknya setelah menyadari hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seakan ingin meledak.  
>'B-bagaimana ini...'<p>

.

"Jadi kau membuang-buang waktumu disini Natsu Dragneel?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai tato hitam di bagian kiri wajahnya. Dia sedang berada dilangit dengan menaiki seekor naga yang mematuhi perintahnya.  
>"Hahaha sungguh bodoh. Tapi tak lama lagi kau akan mati ditangan ku hahahaha"Setelah mengatakan itu dia menghilang bersama naga yang ia naiki.<p>

.

Gelap, hitam pekat itu lah yang menggambarkan tempat ini. Tempat yang membuat orang yang ada disini putus asa, perlahan memakan jiwa orang itu dan kemudian mati.  
>Lucy Heartfilia yang terjebak disini sedang terkapar putus asa, tatapannya kosong tak ada lagi cahaya dimata nya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, kekuatannya sudah hilang, keyakinan dan keteguhan hati nya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Jiwa nya tak lama lagi akan hilang dimakan oleh kegelapan.<br>Lucy hanya bisa mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, berharap ada suatu cahaya yang bisa menuntunnya keluar, cahaya harapan, cahaya kehidupannya.  
>"Natsu..."<p>

**To be Continue**

**-Author Corner-**

**Heii aku kembali setelah sekian lama tertidur di Tenroujima xD *PLAKK**

**Sudahlah gak usah banyak basa basi langsung saja ini dia balasan untuk review kaliaannn :3**

**Momo-chan: haha kita tunggu aja siapa anak 16 tahun itu nanti pasti keungkap kok :D waahh arigato kalo mau baca sampe chapter terakter aku benar-benar terharu hiks :')**

**KelvinKLR: iya gomeeenn kalo kurang panjang ceritanya :( **

**Yosh terimakasih buat yang udah review dan buat silent reader yang lain aku tunggu review nya xD**


End file.
